Everlong
by vix-and-phi
Summary: Legolas/Original character and will *EVENTUALLY* be a Frodo/Original character romance. Someone is hunting the former ring bearer, and its whom they least expect it to be... Rated R for eventual violence
1. Hello, I've waited here for you

Chapter One  
  
Frodo let out a deep sigh and looked at his surroundings. He was back in the Shire. Back home. He took the piece of alfalfa out of his mouth briefly, and then put it back in the other corner. Just last summer he had been doing the exact thing he was doing now. Leaning against the same tree, reading the same book, (it was his favorite so of course he would read it again) and chewing on the exact same plant. Last summer he was waiting for his dear friend Gandalf, which, of course, he was doing now.  
  
Frodo was planning to have a welcome-back party for the old wizard. It had been quite a while since he had seen him. He had a lot of business to attend to, and Frodo understood. He did have a lot of responsibilities.  
  
He put his book down and let his blue eyes wonder up into the crystal sky of matching color. Gandalf was his closest friend. And he knew that some day the old wizard would pass away, but what he didn't know is how he would be able to cope with that. He shut his eyes tightly as the memory of an ancient saying came to his mind.  
  
Three rings for the Elven kings under the sky  
  
Seven for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone  
  
Nine for mortal men doomed to die  
  
One ring for the dark lord on his dark throne  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie  
  
One ring to rule them all  
  
One ring to find them  
  
One ring to bring them all  
  
1 And in the darkness bind them  
  
2 In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie  
  
"Oi! Frodo!" someone's voice sounded.  
  
2.1.1 …In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie  
  
His eyes snapped open and he saw Pippin standing before him, holding a carrot in each hand. Merry was to his left, and Sam was on the other side. They had most likely stolen the food from a nearby farmer…as usual.  
  
Sam squinted his eyes, examining his fellow Hobbit closely. "You don't look so good." He said, kneeling down before him. He gently pressed the back of his hand against Frodo's forehead.  
  
"Hmm…your warm."  
  
Pippin's eyes suddenly lit up. "I know what will make you feel better! Here ya go!" he handed him a carrot.  
  
Frodo smiled. Pippin was always such an optimist. Always in trouble, but he had a good heart. He was plenty brave, too.  
  
"Thanks, Pippin." He said, sitting up and taking the carrot.  
  
Merry took a big bite out of his and swallowed. "So, what were you thinking about anyway?"  
  
Sam gasped, giving a look as if saying, 'be blunt about it, why don't you.' He sighed and shook his head, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand.  
  
Frodo looked at Merry with surprise. He really wasn't comfortable with talking about Gandalf…to anyone. All three of them knew that he was getting old. The poor man's days were numbered. He wasn't as strong as he used to be. He was strong enough to walk and do his duties, but surely not strong enough for another journey. Frodo prayed that there wouldn't be another one. He wouldn't be able to do it without Gandalf.  
  
"Um…nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
Merry nodded, even though he knew he was lying.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas was pacing back and forth in front of a rather large tree. He had been doing so for what seemed like forever. He had a very important visitor coming soon. Someone he hadn't seen in years.  
  
He stopped walking briefly, looked around, and saw no one was coming. Legolas sat down against the tree and picked up one of his arrows. He ran his finger along the feathered ends in boredom.  
  
After a few minutes of that he stood up and began pacing again. Suddenly, he felt a hand being gently placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Prince Legolas, fancy seeing you here."  
  
He turned around and saw none other than the one he had been waiting for: a tall Elf girl with long, wavy, dark blonde hair. She was in a grayish, short dress with black leggings underneath. Her cloak was of black and she wore thick leather cuffs on each arm. Her innocent gray eyes seemed to flicker as her smile grew wider.  
  
Legolas acted very calm and royal, as he was brought up to be. "Princess." He said, taking her hand. He bowed slightly and kissed the back of her palm.  
  
They stood there, trying to be calm until both of them eventually let a smile play on their lips. Suddenly, the silence was broken.  
  
"Vix, I missed you!" Legolas exclaimed happily, throwing his arms around her. He lifted his friend up and started spinning around. Vixilaesia, or Vix as Legolas called her, squealed.  
  
Vixilaesia was sister to Arwen, and the other princess of Rivendell. She and Legolas had been friends ever since they could remember, but they hadn't been able to see each other a lot lately. They had both had to tag along when their fathers went to important councils…sometimes they went just to see one another. But Vixilaesia hadn't heard of his adventure as one-ninth of the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
"What have you been up to, Legolas?" Vix asked, taking his hand. They began to walk down the small path through the trees.  
  
Legolas bit his lip. Shall he tell her about his journey? He decided not to; he didn't want to ruin their time together. Vix may be upset about him not telling her before. He would eventually get around to it.  
  
"It's been quite a bore," he said softly, not taking his eyes off of the ground. Finally, he looked up at her. "But I am sure things will liven up now that I have someone to talk to."  
  
Vix smiled and scuffed her booted-foot on the dirt path. "I assure you, it's been the same with myself."  
  
* * *  
  
Frodo and company had been sitting against the tree, eating carrots and talking about this and that. During a discussion of the party, Merry and Pippin had somehow gotten into the argument over whose feet had more hair on them. (It was a Hobbit's pride to have hairy feet. Rather disgusting.)  
  
Sam had been watching the argument with a look of amusement on his face, but Frodo had been leaning against the tree, staring at nothing. He sighed and began running his fingers through the soft green grass. Frodo suddenly heard a familiar humming, as if someone was singing. Merry and Pippin stopped arguing, and all four of the Hobbits were silent as they listened closely.  
  
"Gandalf!" Pippin shouted, standing up. He was immediately yanked back down by Merry, who got up and ran towards the humming sound, laughing at Pippin over his shoulder.  
  
Frodo smiled happily and got up. He started to run as fast as his little legs could carry him, with Sam in tow. He soon was ahead of Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Gandalf, Gandalf, Gandalf!" Pippin and Merry chanted. Frodo laughed with glee, but Sam stayed quiet, trying desperately to keep up with his master.  
  
Frodo finally reached the end of the forest and took a great leap through the clearing, landing right on his target. He looked up and found himself sprawled out on the floor of the wagon in a pile of ropes and burlap bags.  
  
"Anxious, are we, Frodo?"  
  
The Hobbit looked up and saw none other than the wizard himself. He laughed and jumped at the old man, throwing his arms around him. "Gandalf!" he exclaimed. He was probably squeezing the air out of him but he was too happy to notice. "So good to see you!" he went on.  
  
By now the buggy was stopped, and Sam, Merry and Pippin were all standing on the edge of the slope. The three Hobbits started laughing excitedly when they saw that it was, in fact, Gandalf. They hopped off and onto the ground, crowding the buggy like little children.  
  
"Wonderful to see you, Samwise Gamgee." Gandalf greeted. Sam smiled broadly. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, nice to see you too." He said to Merry. Merry nodded.  
  
"Same to you, old friend."  
  
Gandalf's eyes fell on Pippin, who was busy poking his horse's flanks with a stick. The horse looked as if it was becoming irritated. Gandalf sighed reluctantly. "And, of course…you, Pippin."  
  
Pippin turned around and hid the stick behind his back. "Hello, Gandalf!" he said with too much enthusiasm.  
  
There was a soft giggle heard from the other side of Gandalf. All four of the Hobbits froze, and Gandalf smiled. "Oh yes." He said, as if he was remembering something. "I have someone I would like you to meet. Stand up, my girl."  
  
A small Elven-looking girl stood up beside Gandalf. Frodo and the others had completely missed her. "Gentlemen, this is Phi. Phi, I'd like you to meet Frodo, Sam, Merry and…Pippin." He said, gesturing to each one of them as he spoke their name.  
  
"Hello, Hobbits! Pleased to meet you all!" She said confidently, showing no sign of being shy at all.  
  
Frodo studied her closely. She was about the size of he and his Hobbit- friends, maybe even smaller. Her ears were like an Elf's, only longer and a little wider. She had a small but thick silver hoop in each of her ears. Her golden eyes looked like they were glowing as the sunlight hit them. Her hair was even shorter than his, with longer bangs that framed each side of her face. Frodo looked closely and noticed that she had strange, black tattoos around her eyes. She knew magic.  
  
"Aren't you a little young for Gandalf?" Pippin asked dumbly, breaking the silence. Merry nudged him in the rib sharply.  
  
Sam sighed and shook his head. Gandalf sighed also, but Phi found herself to start bursting out with laughter.  
  
"She's coming with me here because we have business to take care of, Pippin." He said, beginning to lose his patience. "I just need to discuss some things with her. She's a nymph." He said, and Phi nodded, finally able to breath. "They're very strong with magic."  
  
"Oh." Pippin said, blushing.  
  
There was a while of silence. No one wanted to ask any further questions; they felt that it would be useless. So no one did. They all eventually hopped into his buggy and rode off to Bag End, after Frodo had offered to have every one over for tea.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas suddenly stopped in his tracks. Something…different was in the air; he could tell by the way the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. Vix looked at him strangely. He looked back at her, and then down the path ahead of them. It seemed to switch dimensions as a gentle breeze was blowing.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked softly, touching his arm.  
  
He suddenly found himself shivering, from sources unknown. The breeze picked up until it was a rather strong wind. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the path ahead of them.  
  
"Legolas?" the princess called worriedly. "Legolas, what's wrong?"  
  
A high-pitched screech filled the air. His eyes grew wide.  
  
"What is it?" she demanded, fear filling her voice. She too had heard the screeching, and it was unfamiliar to her.  
  
"Black riders…" he almost whispered.  
  
Vixilaesia still didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't move. He turned around and saw that she hadn't fled. "Go!" he said more loudly. She shook her head.  
  
"I am not going anywhere without you."  
  
Although he was flattered by her comment, there was no time to show it. Legolas grabbed her hand and helped her find a safe hiding spot beneath some brush. He kneeled down before her and held her hand.  
  
"Don't move. Don't make a sound. You'll be fine." He said, even though his words wouldn't calm her. Her breathing was heavy but she still nodded.  
  
Another screech was heard and he quickly got up from her hiding spot as not to give her away. He drew his bow and arrow and walked behind another tree. If it were a black rider, he would have to fight it off.  
  
Hoof beats.  
  
Vixilaesia gasped and sunk down deeper into the brush.  
  
The hoof beats drew closer, and a blurred vision of a Dark Rider came into view. He bit his lip. Hadn't they killed those creatures a long time ago? He tightened the grip on his bow and got ready...wait. Where'd it go?  
  
He stuck his head out from behind the tree. He had just seen it a few seconds ago...did it disappear again?  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Vixilaesia screamed, and pointed behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw the Black Rider right behind him on foot. He gasped and tried to back up, but tripped over a tree stump. His bow went flying behind him and the arrow was shot into the tree that Vixilaesia was hiding in, inches away from her.  
  
Legolas undid the sword from its holder and held it up, meeting the Dark Rider's. If he had missed that his head could have been on the ground. He finally stood up and began sword-fighting the Dark Rider.  
  
Vixilaesia still didn't have any idea what was going on, but there had to be some way she could help. She looked at the bow and the arrow stuck in the tree and back at the two battling.  
  
Legolas' arm was getting tired…it had been a while since he had used a sword. He saw the Dark Rider bring the sword down vertically, and he used both hands to swing up and block him again.  
  
The Dark Rider quickly pulled his sword back and tried again, this time cutting the back of his hand. Legolas cursed and grasped his hand tightly, causing him self to drop the sword. He looked down and saw that the sword had been dropped a few yards away…he was unable to reach it.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow zipped right by his head and hit the Dark Rider Square in the face. It gave a final screech and hobbled backwards, before falling to the ground. Legolas looked behind him and saw Vixilaesia holding his bow with a shocked expression on her face. She dropped the bow and ran to him.  
  
"Oh my goddesses, Legolas!" she exclaimed. She gently put her hands on each side of his face. "Are you okay?"  
  
He looked down at her, his brown eyes searching hers. "How come you never told me you were that good at archery? That was amazing!"  
  
She shrugged. "You never asked."  
  
He smiled and looked over his shoulder at the corpse of the once-Dark Rider. It slowly disintegrated and its ashes were blown away by the dying wind.  
  
"Come on. We have to go to Hobbiton." He said, grabbing her by the hand and jogging over to where he had left his horse. Vixilaesia looked at him strangely.  
  
"Hobbiton? Why there?" she asked, following him. "And what exactly was that thing I just shot?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder to make sure that there were no more Dark Riders. "I'll explain everything on the way there. Did you bring your horse?"  
  
She shook her head. "I rode in daddy's carriage with him and Arwen." She informed, wishing that she had brought her horse. But riding with Legolas was better anyway.  
  
"Alright. Get on then." He said, helping her up onto his chestnut brown.  
  
Once she was on, he climbed up in front of her. As soon as everything was fully situated, he took off into an immediate gallop. She gasped and squeezed him more tightly; she wasn't used to going so fast. Legolas smiled to himself and soon they were out of Rivendell forest.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tea?" Frodo offered Phi. She nodded and he poured her some in a small mug. Phi absolutely hated that drink, but it was only polite after he had gone to the trouble of making it for everyone.  
  
Pippin and Merry were fighting over a piece of bread, each of them trying to stab it with their forks and take it away from the other. Phi was giggling, but she shut up when Gandalf cleared his throat. Merry and Pippin stopped, also.  
  
"Gandalf," Frodo began, taking his seat between Phi and Sam. "How long will you be staying?" he asked, hoping it was a long amount of time.  
  
The old wizard took a long drawl off of his pipe. "I wouldn't want to invade your home for too long, me bringing a guest and all."  
  
All eyes fell on Phi and she blushed. She felt like she was intruding or ruining their plans. She just stared down at her tea as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Frodo shook his head. "I really do not mind…there's another bed she can use." He said, forcing a smile. He had a strange feeling about this girl. It wasn't a very good feeling, either.  
  
Gandalf shrugged. "If we wouldn't be intruding, I'd love to stay." He said.  
  
"You're always family here." Frodo reminded him with a smile.  
  
He seems nice… Phi thought. 


	2. Tonight I Throw Myself Into

Chapter Two  
  
During the next week, Phi had helped with cleaning the house, and Pippin had shown her around the shire. She was beginning to grow fond of him; they had a lot in common. Phi found him to be very funny, and she liked the way that he was always getting into trouble.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet!" Phi practically squeaked. "Does he know?"  
  
Pippin shook his head. "It's a complete surprise party. Fodo's idea, but we're helping out. We were going to have him take Gandalf somewhere to distract him while we set everything up."  
  
Phi and Pippin were walking around the shire, and had found them selves climbing over rocks and boulders in a creek. Phi hopped onto a smaller rock with perfect landing, as Pippin realized she had excellent agility.  
  
"So that's why Frodo wanted him to stay for so long." She said, talking more to herself than Pippin.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas squinted. He had been riding for two days straight. He was losing energy…but he had to get to Hobbiton before any more of those black riders did. They had only stopped to rest once every two nights, and Vixilaesia insisted on taking turns on the reins, but Legolas refused. Vixilaesia was asleep against his back, and her arms were still wrapped securely around his waist.  
  
He yawned as they came to the edge of a tall hill. He looked over to the horizon and saw the small village of Hobbiton. Only a few more hours and they would be there. Heaving a sigh of relief, he turned his horse around to find a less steep route to the bottom of the hill.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster?" Phi exclaimed loudly, kicking the side of the mule she was riding. Yes, a mule.  
  
"Shhh!" Sam hissed, putting a finger to his lips.  
  
They were all on their way to the field where Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday was held a few years before. Frodo was trying to get Gandalf out of the back door of his house, while Sam, Merry, Phi, and Pippin were all trying to get some supplies downhill. They were using Gandalf's buggy, and since a horse was a little too big for a hobbit to handle, they were using a mule. None of them knew how to drive the buggy, so Phi just hopped on the Mule's back and made it 'go.'  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages, they had gotten the supplies down the hill and into the field where some of the others from Hobbiton were. They were already putting up tents.  
  
Phi smiled at the sight; she could already tell that this was going to be fun. She was busy helping others put a tent up when she heard Pippin exclaim, "Strider!"  
  
She turned around, still holding up the skeleton of the tent over her head. Pippin, Merry and Sam were all crowded around a tall man with shoulder length black hair, dressed in matching color. Phi smiled as Merry jumped on him, almost knocking him over. He ruffled Sam's hair and tried to tackle Pippin, all in good sport.  
  
The four talked for a while, and then she saw Sam point at her and Strider (if she had heard his name correctly) looked at her with a smile. He gave a small wave and she returned it, but then went back to helping with the tent.  
  
She was kneeling down, tying down the tent to the ground when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the three hobbits, Strider, and a new guest: a small dwarf with a rather large beard. She almost started laughing at it enormity but, thankfully, she was able to stop herself from doing so.  
  
"Phi," Merry began, "I'd like you to meet Strider and Gimli. They will be staying here for Gandalf's party."  
  
The small nymph girl waved with a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello! It's nice to meet you!" she said happily.  
  
"Same to you." Strider said. "And you can call me Aragorn if you wish, Strider is just a nickname."  
  
Gimli merely gave a nod in her direction and then walked away, probably to find some beer. Phi stifled a laugh and turned to the others. "It's almost done." She finally said.  
  
The others looked around them. She was right; the setting up was almost done. Sam smiled.  
  
"This is gonna be fun." He said.  
  
Pippin nodded. "YEAH!" he shouted, thrusting his arms into the air as if he had just won some kind of award. He saw the others looking at him strangely and dropped his arms back down to his side.  
  
Phi giggled and looked at the setting sun. The sky was turning an orangey- gold, and lighting up the trees near the horizon. Pippin smiled to himself, noticing how the light matched her eyes. She was so different, but he found himself fond of her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now no peeking, Gandalf." Merry said, as soon as Sam had blindfolded him.  
  
Phi and Frodo took the old man's hands and carefully led him down to the field where the party was to be held. As soon as they had reached the field, Frodo nodded at Merry and he un-blindfolded Gandalf.  
  
"Welcome back, Gandalf!" all the hobbits in the field exclaimed.  
  
A look of shock crossed the old wizard's face, but he soon laughed. Frodo smiled happily as all the hobbits clapped and cheered.  
  
Frodo nudged Gandalf. "Say it!" he said, still smiling broadly.  
  
Gandalf turned to the crowd and raised his arms. "Let the festivities begin!" he exclaimed, and the crowds cheers erupted to an even louder sound.  
  
Phi almost gasped at the enormity of the sound; her ears were larger so they could pick up sounds more easily. Pippin nudged her, with his are-you- okay look. She nodded vigorously and laughed. She then started jumping up and down and joined the crowd in cheering.  
  
A few hours later, Phi and Pippin were seated at a wooden bench. Pippin was drinking a pint, his latest obsession. He was starting to get a little tipsy, too. But Phi hadn't touched a drop of alcohol; she found its taste rather disgusting.  
  
"Yeah, we've been on TONS of adventures." Pippin slurred, totally changing the subject from what they were last talking about. Phi tried to casually cover her smile with her hand. She couldn't help it: he was even funnier when he was drunk.  
  
Pippin took another sip and continued, "Just last summer we went on the huge adventure and we had to destroy this ring of power…"  
  
Phi literally felt her ears perk up. (Yes, nymphs can do that; their ears are long enough) Did he just say ring of Power? She listened closely, trying to understand what he was saying through all of his slurring. All she could catch was something about Sarumon, Mount Doom, Frodo being the so- called ring bearer…the rest was all slurred out.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a horse came galloping through the midst of the party. Luckily, none of the hobbits were run over, as it skidded to a stop by Gandalf and Frodo. Legolas hopped off of the horse and helped Vixilaesia down. Frodo was glad that Legolas had made it, but there was something strange about his expression that let him know he wasn't here for the party.  
  
"Gandalf." Legolas said, stepping up to the wizard and Frodo. The wizard politely asked the hobbits, that he was having a conversation with, if they would excuse him for a moment. They agreed just as politely and skipped away to find someone else to talk to.  
  
Legolas looked around and then his eyes met Gandalf's. "There are Dark Riders in Rivendell. I ran into one while walking in the forest. And I fear that they may be coming here."  
  
Frodo's eyes grew wide, as well as Gandalf's. "Are you sure it was a Black Rider?" he asked, putting his pipe down.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I would risk my life on it." He said. Vixilaesia cringed; she didn't like the way he said that.  
  
Gandalf put his pipe back in his mouth and pressed his lips together in thought. Frodo looked at him with concern.  
  
"What should we do, Gandalf?"  
  
He released some smoke out of his mouth as he exhaled. "Gather the others." He said, standing up.  
  
Vixilaesia was still a little confused when Legolas told her to follow him. She stood there for a minute, and then jogged to catch up with him. "Legolas, if you don't mind my asking, what are we doing?"  
  
Legolas didn't say anything. He still hadn't told her about the fellowship of the ring. She looked at him, waiting for an answer. Soon she figured he wasn't going to answer her so she just tried to keep up with him.  
  
The Elf prince looked around. He could have sworn he had just heard Pippin rambling about something or the other. Finally, he spotted him sitting at a bench with someone whom he couldn't recognize; her back was turned to him.  
  
"Pippin!" Legolas called, walking faster. Vixilaesia did the same. The drunken hobbit looked around. "MASTER SLUGGARD!"  
  
"Hmmm…that sounds like Legolas!" Pippin came to a conclusion out loud.  
  
Phi gave him a look. "Who?" She knew she had heard of that name before, but she didn't know where. 


	3. And Out of the Red

Chapter Three  
  
Finally, Legolas and Vixilaesia reached the two. Pippin looked up and smiled when he saw the two. Phi turned around and smiled politely.  
  
"Hello, Legolas! Good to see you here!" Pippin slurred. "I was just telling my friend Phi here about our adventure last summer!"  
  
Legolas' eyes grew wide. "You…WHAT?" he exclaimed.  
  
Vixilaesia was just as surprised. "Phi?" she said, looking at the Nymph.  
  
"Vix?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" Phi exclaimed, standing up on the bench. She jumped into her much taller friend's arms. "Vix! It's been so long since I've seen you!"  
  
Vixilaesia laughed and hugged Phi. "I've missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too!"  
  
After a few minutes of their greetings, Legolas was still confused. After he gave Pippin his 'I'll deal with you later' look, he pointed at Phi. "Vix, you know her?"  
  
Phi rolled her eyes. "Cha!" she answered for Vixilaesia, as if it wasn't obvious enough. She jumped back out of her arms and landed on the table, almost causing Pippin to spill his beloved pint.  
  
"Legolas, this is Phi. Phi, this is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." She hinted that Phi had just obliviously insulted a prince.  
  
Phi felt her face get red. "…Oh." She said uneasily. "I'm very sorry, Prince Legolas. I didn't know. Please excuse my behavior." She said, sounding intelligent and apologetic for once.  
  
Legolas laughed out loud. "It's alright, Phi." He said.  
  
Great first impression smart one, Phi thought to herself.  
  
"Legolas!" Frodo called.  
  
Legolas looked over and saw him standing with Merry, Sam, Gimli and Aragon. "We must speak to Gandalf!"  
  
The elf prince nodded, and he looked at Phi. "You better come, too. Pippin has some explaining to do."  
  
Pippin gulped.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dark riders?" Gimli repeated, rather surprised.  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Yes. But we have already destroyed…" his eyes traveled to Phi and Vixilaesia.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "Oh, they already know about the ring." He said, looking at Pippin. The hobbit backed up behind Aragorn and Merry and sank down.  
  
"Pippin…" Gandalf's voice was menacing. "Explain."  
  
He slowly came forward again and cleared his throat. "Wellyaseeit'snotmyfaultIwasdrunkIjustamobessedwiththosepintdrinksandIgotkin doftipsyandIkindaspilledthestoryaboutwhathappened…"  
  
"Slow down!" almost everyone shouted at the same time, beside Phi.  
  
Pippin sighed and looked at the nymph girl. "She knows what we did last summer." He said gravely.  
  
"Bum-bum-bummm…" Merry added under his breath and rolled his eyes.  
  
Gandalf looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THE RING?" he bellowed, causing several bystander heads to turn.  
  
Pippin nodded meekly and jumped away from Gimli, who was being restrained by Aragorn.  
  
"You good for nothing hobbit!" Gimli cried, flailing his arms about.  
  
Gandalf also started yelling at Pippin, and Merry sharply nudged him in the side. Sam was sighing and shaking his head as usual, Frodo had a look of shock on his face, Aragorn was too busy restraining Gimli to do anything, Legolas was frowning at Pippin, and Vixilaesia looked practically emotionless.  
  
Phi frowned, but not because of Pippin's behavior. All their yelling was a very unpleasant sound, and it was hitting her sensitive ears like a bass drum. She covered them with her palms and closed her eyes. The yelling went on, seeming to get louder and louder by the second.  
  
She shut her eyes tighter, but it didn't help. She opened her eyes and uncovered her ears, which whose tips were now pointed down in anger. Climbing up onto the bench, she was un-noticed amidst the yelling. Finally:  
  
"You GUYS!"  
  
They all shut up and looked up at her on the picnic table. "Pippin made a mistake! Oh no!" she said. "I was eventually going to find out about it some how, so you can all just lay off."  
  
Gimli looked like he was about to start strangling her, but he just shut his eyes and heaved a sigh. Pippin looked relieved, and just about everyone else had a shocked expression on their faces.  
  
She hasn't changed a bit. Vixilaesia thought, smiling to herself. She stepped up to Phi and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Phi grinned to herself in a rather evil-looking way. And now it's time for one of Vixilaesia's very convincing speeches. Go Vix, go Vix, go Vix!  
  
"She's right." Vixilaesia began. "From what I've heard, we have more important matters in our hands than yelling at a poor hobbit for a mistake they have made. I'm assuming that everyone in here would like to stop an evil from consuming Middle-Earth. And now that we all know about the ring and the fellowship, I think that we should discuss the more important matters."  
  
Legolas nodded. "She's right. They both are." He supported, catching a smile from Vixilaesia.  
  
Gandalf waved them off. "Alright, alright. Let us go to Bag End and discuss this." He agreed. He picked up his staff and gave a look at Phi. She didn't know if it was disapproval or appreciation, but she still felt a tinge of approval. She hopped off the table she had been standing on and scuttled over to Pippin.  
  
"Thank you for um, saving me. Girl power!" Pippin said. Phi laughed and they followed the rest of them to Bag End.  
  
* * *  
  
Frodo was staring at absolutely nothing the whole way to his house. A new adventure... That meant that Gandalf would have to go with him. He didn't have the strength to do that kind of thing anymore.  
  
He seated himself between Sam and Gandalf, still staring at nothing as the old wizard began talking.  
  
"I've been doing some research." He started. "I have had a feeling that something of this matter would happen." Aragorn leaned forward with interest.  
  
"And I'm starting to think that there is another evil rising." He said. He seemed very uneasy; he was hiding something.  
  
"Another ring?" Pippin inquired. Merry shot him a look; of course not another ring.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "No. There is no ring." He turned to Frodo. "However, I do believe that someone is hunting the one once known as the Ring Bearer."  
  
Vixilaesia was very confused. "Ring Bearer?" she repeated. "I have heard of that name before. I have heard the tales and legends, also. Do you mean that this hobbit is the one who has carried that horrible burden?"  
  
Phi looked at Frodo. Vixilaesia was right; that ring was a burden. And Frodo was just a hobbit, such a small creature. She wondered how he managed to carry that ring and destroy it as well.  
  
He must be very strong at heart.  
  
Frodo caught Phi looking at him and she turned her attention back to Gandalf.  
  
"What do you mean an evil hunts him?" she wanted to know.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "I do not know, Phi. But I am certain that Frodo must not stay in the Shire."  
  
"What?" Gimli said in awe.  
  
Gandalf met eyes with him. "Well if he stays, whatever is hunting him will surely find him. It's quite simple."  
  
"Where will he go?" Sam continued questioning. He didn't like the sound of his master being in trouble yet again.  
  
Gandalf lowered his eyes. "I do not know." He said softly. "But we must leave soon. I am not sure what kind of evil it is or where they are coming from."  
  
Phi looked over at Frodo again. He looked terrified to death. She shot him an unseen look of sympathy as Gandalf quietly called him into the other room.  
  
That poor hobbit…  
  
* * *  
  
"Frodo, let's step outside." Gandalf said softly. He walked out the door without awaiting an agreement.  
  
The hobbit obeyed and followed silently. Once they were a good way away from the house, he stopped walking. Frodo did this also.  
  
Gandalf seated himself on a tree stump to meet Frodo's height.  
  
Don't say it, don't say it… Frodo's mind pleaded. He had a good idea of why Gandalf had called him outside, but he didn't want to face it.  
  
The old wizard heaved a sigh and begun. "I…do not think that I will be able to aid you on this journey. The others already know; I told them at the party while I sent you off to get us drinks. But I made sure I got to tell you personally."  
  
Frodo's face fell. That was the thing he had been dreading the most. "But why?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.  
  
"I am growing old, my dear boy." He told him. "I would be of no use to you on this journey. I would slow the others down. I do not have the strength that I used to have. That is why I have brought Phi."  
  
Frodo felt heat rising up to his face. Phi was a replacement all this time? That was the only reason she was here, to replace his dear friend?  
  
"She is one of the Nymphs, as you know: a dying race. They are very strong with magic. Even stronger than the elves are. She would help you very much; probably more than I would.  
  
"But Gandalf, I can't do this without you." Frodo felt his eyes watering.  
  
He felt Gandalf's hand being placed on his shoulder comfortingly. "Do not be in fear, my dear Frodo. I would not leave you if I didn't believe that you could accomplish this yourself. You've saved the Shire before, you can certainly do it again."  
  
Frodo sniffed and wiped his tear-streaked face with the back of his hand. He looked at Gandalf in the eyes. This was the man whom he would trust with his life. Of course he wouldn't lie to him. A small smile played across Frodo's lips and he nodded in agreement. 


	4. Come Down

Chapter Four  
  
Gandalf and Frodo returned into his home shortly and stood next to each other in front of the silent table. There was a while of silence where everyone realized that Gandalf had just told Frodo that he wouldn't be joining them.  
  
"Shall we get moving?" Legolas suggested.  
  
Gandalf nodded at him. "Gather your things that you have already brought with you. You must leave as soon as you can."  
  
Frodo cringed. He really wasn't going.  
  
Gimli mumbled something about finally getting a move-on, and stood up along with the others.  
  
Vixilaesia stood up and looked at Legolas. She placed her hand on his arm and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I have known about the fellowship of the ring for quite some time now." She said softly, and let go of him.  
  
He looked at her in surprise as she unsheathed her dagger from the strap on her leg. She held it up, the blade glinting in the soft candlelight. Vixilaesia looked over at Legolas again, smiled, and sheathed the dagger. She swung her cloak on over her shoulders and fastened it.  
  
She started to walk outside, then stopped and leaned in the round doorway. "Are you coming or not?" she asked with a grin.  
  
Legolas nodded and jogged to catch up with her. Finally the two ducked, and walked out the door together.  
  
Frodo was busy shoving some of his belongings into his small shoulder bag. This was all too familiar to him, and he disliked it with a passion.  
  
He looked around in his cabinets for some food to bring. He was in too much of a rush; he couldn't find anything. When his fingers finally closed around an apple, he dropped it with nervousness and it landed on the floor. The apple rolled under the table and out of sight.  
  
Frodo sighed with frustration and began to search for more food.  
  
"Frodo." A voice said. He looked up just as the apple he dropped was gently tossed at him. Despite his nervousness, he caught the fruit. He looked up and saw Phi standing in the doorway. As soon as he realized who it was, Frodo buried himself in his packing again without muttering a 'thanks'.  
  
Damned replacement… He was surprised at his own thoughts.  
  
Finally, he had his cloak on and swung his bag over his shoulder. He looked up and saw that Phi was still standing there waiting for him in the doorway. Frodo walked past her, staring straight ahead of him so he wouldn't make eye contact.  
  
Phi blinked in shock as she realized that he was ignoring her. She shrugged it off and ran outside to catch up with the others, after shutting the door.  
  
She found her way to Pippin and Merry and stood between the two. Gandalf stood up from the tree stump he had been seated on earlier and smiled at all of them.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it." Pippin finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
Frodo swallowed deeply and looked down at the ground. Gandalf noticed this and sighed himself. "I won't want to keep you all waiting for too long. You never know when they will get here."  
  
No body knew who 'they' were, but they didn't bother asking. Gandalf's guess was as good as theirs.  
  
There was a while of silence again, but it was brought to a sudden end when Phi ran up to Gandalf and hugged him tightly around the waist. They were actually pretty close, now that Frodo thought about it.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin soon followed, practically ambushing their old friend. Gandalf chuckled slightly as well as the others, minus Frodo.  
  
Finally, the three hobbits and the nymph were done with their goodbyes. They filed out of the yard and were waiting just outside the fence for the others. Gimli and Aragorn were saying goodbye to Gandalf, and were soon done.  
  
Frodo approached the old wizard as soon as the others were gone. Their eyes met and Frodo immediately started tearing again. He buried his face in Gandalf's stomach as they hugged their silent goodbye.  
  
Gandalf placed his hands on Frodo's shoulders and kneeled down and met him eye to eye. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Gandalf." The hobbit said, managing to smile through all of his tears. "I will miss you dearly." He slowly turned around and walked out to join the others. Frodo turned around and gave him a final smile before they all walked off together.  
  
Gandalf let a solitary tear slide down his cheek that he had been holding the whole time. "And I'll miss you too, Frodo." He said softly, before walking back inside.  
  
* * *  
  
"…So then we heard Farmer Maggot coming, and we both ran over to a pile of bags that he kept his crops in." Merry explained to Phi.  
  
He was telling a story of one of the many times Pippin and he had snuck into the field to steal his vegetables.  
  
"And he and I both hop into separate bags, just as he walked by. He saw me move so he comes up and kicks the sack I'm in. Thinking fast like the smart creature that I am," (Pippin rolled his eyes at this comment) "I made a meowing noise. And he assumed it was a cat trapped in the bag."  
  
Phi giggled, listening to his story as they walked together.  
  
"And he works his way to all the bags, kicking all of them until he reaches Pippins. When he kicked his bag, get this: Pippin goes 'Potato'!"  
  
Phi burst out laughing at this part in the story, and Pippin blushed deeply. Merry continued through his fits of laughter. "So we both had to drop our food, and run out of there as fast as we could. We almost got caught, but we made it out in the end." He concluded.  
  
Pippin's face was now a beet red. Phi hugged him tightly with a happy smile on her face. "It's okay Pippin, we still love you." She said, her laughter dying down to a giggle.  
  
Sam and Frodo were walking together; Frodo had been acting strange the whole way. "Mister Frodo? Are you alright?" Samwise asked caringly.  
  
Frodo nodded. "I think so." He said, and looked over his shoulder back at Phi and company. "I just don't know about this Phi girl."  
  
Sam cocked his head with curiosity. "What do you mean, Mister Frodo?" he questioned with concern. "She seems nice enough."  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. I just guess I feel that she's replacing Gandalf, I suppose."  
  
"Oh, I see." Sam said, realizing he didn't really want to talk about it.  
  
Legolas and Vix had been walking in complete silence. They both knew they were thinking of the same thing: how Vixilaesia had known about the Fellowship of the Ring. He knew that her father had probably told her; he was the head of the meeting when they formed the fellowship. But why hadn't she asked him anything about it before?  
  
They both started speaking at the same time.  
  
"You go first." Vixilaesia said quickly.  
  
Legolas only gave a hand gesture for her to continue. "Ladies first."  
  
"Like I said, you go first." She said, grinning. He chuckled softly, knowing she was only playing.  
  
Legolas looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Vixilaesia, how come you have never told me of the Fellowship?"  
  
She knew what he meant, although he hadn't explained it all the way. "How come you have never told me?"  
  
He lowered his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry Vix." He said softly. "I should have told you; there was really no harm in it."  
  
She smiled at him. "It's really all right, Legolas." She assured. She was silent for a while, but then looked at him excitedly. "How about from now on, we keep no secrets from each other?"  
  
Legolas looked up at her, his eyes searching her flawless, beautiful face. Flawless…  
  
He suddenly smiled. "All right Vix."  
  
"Promise?" she held out her hand. He looked down at it and gently gripped it with his own.  
  
"Promise."  
  
* * *  
  
"Can we stop now?" Pippin questioned for the fourth or fifth time within an hour.  
  
Aragorn looked behind him and noticed that he was the only one that was keeping a steady pace. Legolas followed behind loyally, but everyone else was getting very tired. He looked at the horizon and saw the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"Let us just get over this hill. There should be a forest on the other side. We will camp there."  
  
Pippin sighed heavily and Merry rolled his eyes.  
  
There was a while of silence, and Phi noticed the tension in the air. Suddenly,  
  
"Come on you guys, don't be so sad! I think we need a song to sing!" she said. She skipped ahead of them all and then hopped around to face them. "Whaddo ya say?"  
  
Vixilaesia smiled. "I'm in." She nudged Legolas gently.  
  
He chuckled softly and nodded at Phi. The nymph girl energetically hopped over to Gimli, who seemed to be very annoyed with her.  
  
"Gimli?" she said, leaning into his view. He mumbled something that she knew was a no, but Phi only smiled instead.  
  
"Great! I'll count you in too!"  
  
The dwarf opened his mouth to complain, but then just shut it and sighed. Which was much to the others' relief.  
  
"Hobbits?" she turned to all of them.  
  
Pippin, Merry and Sam nodded but Frodo didn't say anything. Phi scuttled over to him.  
  
"Aww, come on Frodo!" she put an index finger on either corner of his mouth and pulled it into a deformed-looking smile. "Happy!" she cooed.  
  
The others laughed, but Frodo didn't even grin. Instead he pulled his face back from her hands and looked down at the ground.  
  
Phi looked hurt, but only for a moment. "Oi! Vix! What shall we sing?"  
  
Vixilaesia pondered. "I don't know, you mean you wanted us to sing and you didn't have a song in mind?" she laughed slightly.  
  
"I know!" Phi exclaimed. She took in a deep breath and started skipping. "I've got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts! Deedilee, deedilee. Here they are all standing in a row! Big ones small ones, some as big as your head!" she sang cheerily.  
  
The others laughed; even Aragorn and Gimli cracked a smile each. Frodo however pulled his cloak hood up over his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
Phi stopped walking and waited for the others to pass. "Something wrong, Frodo?" she lowered her voice, stepping next to him.  
  
"No." he answered coldly, as if it weren't obvious.  
  
"Hmm." Phi said, looking away from him. She pulled her hood over her head, slouched over and shoved her hands in her pockets. Sam and the other Hobbits laughed at her imitation of Frodo. She sure was a big bundle of sunshine to bring along.  
  
Vixilaesia suddenly gasped. Everyone looked up and noticed that they were now on the top of a tall hill. They ran up to catch up with Vixilaesia and Legolas and too gasped at the scenery: beautiful forests, and a golden-red sunset hanging over the mountains in the distance. A small river twisted in front of the many green-leaved trees.  
  
"Wow…" Vixilaesia breathed.  
  
The wind whipped around them, blowing their hair and cloaks. Vixilaesia wished she could paint the scenery; she wanted to remember it. She would get to it some time before she went to sleep. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, but it was whipped back out by the wind.  
  
"Let us continue." Aragorn said, and started down the hill. 


	5. And Waste Away With Me

Chapter Five  
  
Phi and Vixilaesia were seated beside each other on a log before the fire. It was dark out, and almost everyone else was asleep.  
  
"What ever happened to you Phi?" Vixilaesia questioned. Phi looked at her, just as confused. "I mean, we used to be the dearest of friends...how come we have drifted so far apart?"  
  
Phi sighed and started poking the firewood with a small twig. "I don't know, I just thought that, well yanno. You're the princess of Rivendell, and I'm some homeless gypsy who doesn't even know her parents. I just thought that maybe you had more important matters to work on. That's why I left you right after your birthday party.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to be friends with you or anything, I just thought that all your pity I practically stole from you, about my parents and everything. I just thought that maybe you had some more important things to worry about."  
  
Vix gasped. "Phi, that isn't true!" she said, rather shocked actually.  
  
Phi's ears perked up. "Really?" she looked up at her. Their gold and silver-gray eyes met.  
  
"Of course not! Do you know how depressed I was after you left?" she said, turning to fully face her. "I thought that you were terribly mad at me. You left without a reason, after all. Well without telling me your reason, that is."  
  
The nymph's ears fell back down against her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Vixilaesia. I had no idea you would miss me. I thought that I would be forgotten."  
  
"Of course not!" Vixilaesia exclaimed. "I have never forgot about you, Phi! You were the best friend I've ever had."  
  
Phi felt her eyes tear up, and she practically tackled Vixilaesia in a hug. "I'm sorry I did that to you, Vix! I thought you would be better off without me!"  
  
Vixilaesia hugged the smaller girl back. "It's okay, Phi. We're back together now. And we'll always be friends, right?" she cooed.  
  
Phi sniffled and then laughed. "Right!" she said, squeezing her harder.  
  
* * *  
  
Frodo sprang awake. He could have sworn he had just heard something. Maybe someone was awake and walking around. He slowly sat up from between Sam and Aragorn.  
  
Being very careful as to not wake anyone up, he crept over Sam, Legolas, Vixilaesia and Phi. Frodo slowly peered around the large tree they were sleeping around and looked into the woods. A branch snapped and he spun around, looking for the source of the sound. His eyes traveled back to the sleeping bodies, but no one was awake.  
  
He gasped and ran back to his small bed and pulled out his sword. As he unsheathed it, a glowing blue light lit up the whole sleeping area. Legolas sprang awake and drew his bow.  
  
"Orcs!" Frodo managed to shout.  
  
"ON YOUR FEET!" Legolas practically screamed, trying to get the others to wake up.  
  
Aragorn was the first up. "What is it?" he said, unsheathing his sword in one swift movement.  
  
An arrow zipped past his head and hit the tree. "Orcs." He said reluctantly, and looked around for the source.  
  
Three or four Orcs jumped into the sleeping area. Legolas swiftly shot one in the chest and it screamed in pain. The Orc charged at him, and he fired another arrow at his head. It finally fell over and he went to make sure Vixilaesia was okay.  
  
She was. An Orc was attacking Sam, and it was winning too. She quickly sprang up and unsheathed her dagger from the strap on her leg. Sam was knocked off his feet, and Vixilaesia dug the dagger into the Orc's back.  
  
Sam quickly nodded his thanks and ran to help Frodo fight off an Orc. Vixilaesia looked around her and saw that more and more were coming in.  
  
An Orc stepped on the campfire, putting it out. All was dark.  
  
"Dammit!" Vixilaesia shouted, which would have gotten her in very much trouble if she were around her father.  
  
Phi put her hand in her other and pushed both palms outwards, toward the fire pit. Her hands glowed a soft red and some of the others turned to look at her.  
  
"Arcesso posco ferocia! Mutuo divinus Ignis!"  
  
There was a spark of orange light and the fire was soon put back ablaze. It lifted higher this time, the tips licking the sky.  
  
Now that everyone was able to see, the battle went on.  
  
Gimli and Aragorn were fighting two to three Orcs at a time, and were winning. The Hobbits were all grouped together fighting numerous amounts but doing pretty well themselves. Vixilaesia was busy slashing an Orc's face, and Legolas was piercing his arrows through as many Orcs as possible.  
  
Phi didn't know what to do. Her magic wasn't very strong for battle, and she wasn't able to just fire round after round. She would need to gather her energy for a minute if she wanted to completely destroy two Orcs at once.  
  
She backed up against a tree, away from the battle to regain her strength...and came face-to-face with an Orc. It roared in her face and she screamed just as loud, frightened half to death. It swung its sword at her neck, and she ducked below, now sitting down.  
  
Not thinking, she brought her foot up to kick him, which he grabbed tightly. He (at least she thought it was a he) lifted Phi up and smiled a disgusting grin.  
  
"Hello, dearie."  
  
"RAPE!" Phi screamed, and punched his face as hard as she could. She probably hurt her hand more than him. "Ow!" she said, sticking her cut finger in her mouth.  
  
The Orc lifted her up higher and gently pressed the blade of his sword against her throat. She gulped and dropped her hand down. It laughed evilly and held its face up close to hers.  
  
She suddenly heard a sound like someone stabbing raw meat, and a small bit of blood spurted over her arms. She gasped as she heard a ripping noise and the Orc screamed and dropped her.  
  
She landed hard on her back as the Orc fell backwards, dead. She looked around and saw Pippin holding a bloodstained sword. She sighed with relief as he helped her up.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, as she dusted her skirt off.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Pippin." She said sincerely, giving him a big hug.  
  
She quickly let go and turned back to the battle at hand. She turned around from the tree and saw many dead Orcs and a few more still being fought.  
  
Pippin ran off to help Merry and left Phi standing there, gaining her energy back. She drew a small circle on the ground in front of her with her index finger. She left a glittery white circle on the soft soil, trying to work quickly as not to be seen. Phi eventually heard two Orcs screaming and howling in pain. Two down, two to go.  
  
Phi shut her eyes. "Orbis Terrarum." She whispered, "Incrementum."  
  
It was silent for Phi for a while. Although there were shouts of the battle, she heard nothing except the sound of roots going through the soil and her heavy breathing. Everything started going slower and her vision seemed feather-brushed together. Suddenly, what appeared to be a very large beanstalk shot up out of the ground and surrounded two of the Orcs that were battling Frodo.  
  
They grew around them until they were covered with vines totally. Their howling from inside the plants dyed down as they spent their last breath of life. All eyes landed on Phi, who was still kneeling on the ground. Beads of sweat covered her forehead as she smiled.  
  
"Hey, I got em." She said, standing up and leaning against a tree.  
  
Vixilaesia squealed and ran up to hug her. "That was amazing, Phi!" she said, jumping around with the nymph in her arms.  
  
Phi giggled. "An you're just as good with the dagger! I never knew a Princess knew how to fight." She winked, only joking.  
  
Vixilaesia set her down and she ran off to join Pippin. He smiled at her warmly, that same smile he had always given her since they first me.  
  
"Thanks again for saving me back there. I could be dead right now." Phi looked down at the ground and blushed, embarrassed slightly by her need to be rescued. "You um, saved my life."  
  
"Any time, dear Phi." Pippin ruffled her hair. "Get used to it," he said with a smile. "That whole on-the-verge-of-being-killed thing happens quite a lot around here."  
  
Well that's comforting. Phi thought sarcastically, but forced another smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Just about everyone was worn out the next day. They were all very tired from last night's battle.  
  
Vixilaesia walked tiredly with her arms wrapped around Legolas' arm, and her head on his shoulder. She looked like she was about to fall asleep any minute.  
  
She decided to keep herself awake and yawned. "Aragorn, I think that I need a sword. Do you know where I can get one?"  
  
Aragorn looked over his shoulder briefly to see who was talking. "I'm not sure." He said. "You're very good in battle...just like your sister." He said rather dreamily.  
  
Vixilaesia grinned. "You two are so cute." She said, sounding a lot like something Phi would say. Aragorn seemed to agree, because he looked back over his shoulder in shock.  
  
Legolas chuckled softly and gently steered Vixilaesia to the right, because she hadn't noticed they were turning.  
  
"Um, Aragorn?" Merry called. "Where exactly are we going yet? You said you still haven't figured out where...do you know now?"  
  
"Rivendell." Aragorn called back. "Your father might know what to do, Vixilaesia."  
  
"You just wanna go to see Arweeeennnn." Phi taunted with a grin. Aragorn looked over at her and smiled, shaking his head.  
  
Frodo looked around at the scenery. They were still walking through the woods that they had been staying in last night. He was still paranoid of the Orcs. 


	6. Down Here With Me

Chapter Six  
  
It had been almost four days since the travelers had been walking. Phi yawned. She had been becoming rather tired herself.  
  
"Aragorn," Gimli started. "If Legolas speaks the truth about seeing Dark Riders, why is it that we haven't seen any more of them?" he questioned.  
  
Aragorn bit his lip. "Of that I am not sure." He said quietly. He believed Legolas spoke the truth of the Dark Riders, but why hadn't they seen any more of them?  
  
Phi walked between Pippin and Merry, as usual. They had talked about almost anything to keep them awake. Which had been anything from food, to why nymphs had such long ears.  
  
Phi leaned her head on Pippin's shoulder tiredly. Throughout the journey they had become closer and closer, without stepping over the boundaries of friendship. Neither of them had any desire to do so; Phi was seen as his little sister to everyone.  
  
A twig snapped in the woods near them. Phi's ears flicked and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. A low growl escaped her throat and Pippin looked at her in surprise. By then, everyone had stopped in their tracks. Heavy footsteps pounded on the ground from somewhere in the woods.  
  
Frodo unsheathed his sword. "Orcs!" he shouted.  
  
Everyone got their weapons ready, and backed up against each other into a squished circle.  
  
Silence.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow zipped out of the trees and pierced Vixilaesia in the upper arm, knocking her off her feet. She let out a cry of pain, trying her hardest not to scream and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Vix!" Legolas cried. He held his breath and watched, but blood slowly seeped between the Elf's fingers.  
  
Phi started to run to her friend, but a spear hitting the ground right in front of her blocked her path. Legolas ran to her instead.  
  
He dropped to his knees beside her and wrapped his arms securely around her back. She looked up at him and a small smile played her lips.  
  
"Legolas..." she said softly, caressing his cheek. "I'm fine. Please go help the others." She suddenly winced and grabbed her shoulder again.  
  
He shook his head. "No you're not!" he said, picking her up. He turned around and saw that some Orcs had come out of the woods. He slipped behind a tree and set her against a moss-covered log.  
  
"Vix, I have to pull it out." He said softly.  
  
Her mouth opened slightly in surprise, but she nodded. "Okay. Do it." she said weakly.  
  
Legolas reached over to the arrow and paused. Hurting her was the last thing he would ever want to do.  
  
"Are you afraid?" she asked softly, a small grin on her face.  
  
He looked at her and for once didn't smile back. Of course he was afraid. Finally, he put his hand around the arrow and looked into her eyes. There was so much more pain than he could bear.  
  
"I'm going to count to three." He stalled, more than warning her. "One..."  
  
He ripped the arrow out, two seconds before he said he would. She let out another cry and her whole waist practically bucked forward.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around her tightly and rocked back and forth. "I'm so sorry Vix!" he repeated over and over, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Her arms weakly entwined around his back and she buried her face in his shoulder. The pain was excruciating. But she would never show him that; he would most certainly beat himself up over harming her.  
  
She winced with pain. "It doesn't hurt." She lied through gritted teeth.  
  
He loosened up, but never took his arms away. He looked down at her shoulder and gasped at the amount of blood pouring from her open wound.  
  
`Vixilaesia means fatal wound.' Legolas remembered her telling him that. When they had first met as children.  
  
Frodo stabbed an Orc through its stomach, and yanked his sword back out with difficulty. He was so tired...  
  
He staggered over against a tree, out of the battle zone and wavered in place. He blinked hard and squinted at Sam running to him. "Mister Frodo?" he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm alright Sam. Thank you." He said.  
  
The two went back to fighting, and soon after much difficulty, the Orcs were beaten. No one was seriously hurt other than Vixilaesia.  
  
As soon as the Orcs were dead and gone, she ran to Vixilaesia and Legolas.  
  
"Vix..." she said, kneeling next to the two.  
  
She was still bleeding badly. Legolas looked at her worriedly. "Can you do anything?" he asked.  
  
Phi sighed and nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Since her wound isn't fatal...I can probably do something."  
  
She looked at Legolas, and he knew he had to let go of Vixilaesia. He set her down gently and she moaned, biting her lip so hard she thought it would start bleeding as well. There was more blood on her tunic, as well as Legolas' and his hands.  
  
Phi kneeled down next to her and looked at the others. Pippin murmured something to Merry.  
  
"This will not work unless there is silence." She said softly. Pippin nodded understandingly.  
  
Phi smiled softly and then turned back to Vixilaesia. Phi closed her eyes and breathed in, the sounds of the forest coming to her sensitive ears. She heard the soft water of a nearby stream. She heard a small animal scamper across the forest floor, and a bird taking flight from one tree to another.  
  
She exhaled and crossed her hands over the wound, and Vixilaesia felt calmer. The pain still hurt but she was calmed down. She shut her eyes and breathed in also.  
  
"Medico is ea id seco." She murmured. Her hands glowed a soft white and the whole forest seemed to grow darker.  
  
Legolas looked around, but his eyes quickly darted back to Vixilaesia as Phi continued repeating. "Medico is ea id seco... medico is ea id seco..."  
  
Vixilaesia's mouth barely moved with her when she spoke, lip-syncing the spell. The glow in Phi's hand resided and she slowly moved her hands. There was a while of silence, until Vixilaesia suddenly sat up straight and started coughing.  
  
She looked down at her tunic and saw that there wasn't even any more blood left on it. She gasped and looked at Phi, awestruck. The nymph only grabbed her in a hug and swayed back and forth, followed by Legolas.  
  
"Vix!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
Phi let go, knowing the two needed a moment together. She winked at Vixilaesia, who only stuck her tongue out playfully. Phi turned away and walked back to Pippin. He immediately started going on about how awesome that `healing thing-a-ma-jigger' (as he called it) was.  
  
Pretty impressive, replacement, Frodo thought stubbornly.  
  
Vixilaesia looked up at Legolas and grinned teasingly. "You were scared, weren't you?"  
  
Legolas looked down and she noticed that he had tears in his eyes. She gasped as he looked back up at her. "Oh no, I'm sorry Legolas! I didn't know you were seriously...that scared." She said. "I'm sorry!" she repeated, grabbing him in a hug.  
  
He returned it and didn't let go, burying his face in her hair. He breathed on her sensitive Elf ears and she shivered.  
  
"I know it was just your shoulder," he sniffed. He was crying. "But I just had this silly idea that you weren't going to make it. I don't know why. I just got scared."  
  
Vixilaesia hugged him tighter. "I'm okay, Legolas."  
  
"Are you sure?" he checked, looking in her soft silver-gray eyes worriedly.  
  
She rested her forehead against his and smiled. "No secrets, remember?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Aww so sweet. Hehe Vix, you'd better be happy! :) I made a Vix/Legolas chapter, `specially for you lol! Sorry this one's so short, I'm having a writer's block. Greeeeeeaaaat...  
  
Im going to have some pictures of Vixilaesia and Phi up on Elfwood soon, so you can see what they actually look like! Review plz! 


	7. Slow How You Wanted It To Be

1.1.1.1  
  
1.1.1.2 Chapter Seven  
  
After one more day of walking, Vixilaesia started to recognize the scenery that they were in. "Rivendell!" she whispered, a smile crossing her face.  
  
Soon enough, they reached a large stone wall with a large arch as an entrance to the valley of Rivendell. Vixilaesia took in a deep breath. She could smell the waterfalls and the sweet green grass already.  
  
As soon as the guards let them into the valley, Phi's jaw dropped and practically hit the ground. Four waterfalls (and probably more that she couldn't see at the moment), mountains covered with flourishing trees, green grass, and blue skies that stretched out as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Princess Vixilaesia!" a voice called. A male elf hurried over to the group and bowed quickly before the Elven princess.  
  
Vixilaesia turned to the excited elf. "Hello, Audri." She said, a small smile playing her lips. "As you can see, I have returned."  
  
"Yes, but from where? Your father has been worried sick about you! Leaving without notice and all." He went on and on. Vixilaesia rolled her eyes; she had to go through this almost every day before she had left her home.  
  
"Yes, I know, Audri. But I am back now. And I am not harmed at all." She said after he was done with his lecture. She did not mention the wound she had acquired while in battle.  
  
Pippin opened his mouth to remind her of the dilemma, but Phi stomped on his foot before he could say anything. Merry stifled a laugh and looked at Pippin innocently when he caught his snickering.  
  
Audri sighed. "Yes, I know you are back my lady. But we were all so worried. Your father would have had my head if you hadn't returned. If anything had happened to you…"  
  
Vixilaesia cut him off, and flashed a playful smile. "Honestly, Audri. You worry too much. Now I wish to speak with my father in private, if you would be kind enough to show my friends to their rooms."  
  
Audri sighed with defeat. "Yes my lady." He said softly, bowing. "Your father is up in his quarters. As for your guests, please follow me."  
  
So the two groups went separate ways. One looking forward to finally having comfortable bed to sleep in, and the other hoping not to get her head chopped off.  
  
* * *  
  
1.1.1.2.1 Once Audri had shown them their rooms, Phi plopped down on her bed and fell fast asleep. A while later, (who knows how long she had slept) she was awoken by a knock on her door.  
  
That was a nice nap, Phi thought as she stretched. The knock came again. "I'm coming!" Phi called and hopped off of her bed.  
  
She scuttled over to the door and answered it, only to find none other than…  
  
"Frodo?" Phi said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.  
  
The hobbit murmured something and looked down at the ground. It was impossible to understand a mumble like that.  
  
Phi squinted. "What?"  
  
Frodo looked back up at her. "There is a dance later." He said more clearly. "A dance that will be welcoming back Princess Vixilaesia."  
  
"…And?" Phi still didn't understand what this had to do with him at her door.  
  
Again with the mumbling and looking at his feet.  
  
"Hey foot-gazer. I can't understand what you're trying to say."  
  
"I cannot dance."  
  
Phi blinked with concern. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No. I just…I just cannot dance. I do not know how. And I know that I will make a fool of myself at the dance."  
  
Phi nodded. "I understand."  
  
Frodo wet his lips and tried to keep eye contact with her. "Umm…I have gathered from Pippin that you are very good at dancing."  
  
"Yes, I guess you could say that."  
  
The hobbit cleared his throat and finally looked her in the eyes. "Would you…" he paused. "Would you be willing to teach me to dance?"  
  
Phi almost laughed out loud. He looked so adorable and helpless, coming to her for dance lessons.  
  
"Of course, Frodo. Come in." she said, smiling broadly.  
  
Frodo gave a hidden sigh of relief. He had debated if he should ask her for help or not for quite some time. Of course, in the end decided that he would.  
  
"What do you need help with?" Phi asked, stretching her legs. Frodo only shrugged, so she suggested. "Well, they'll probably be doing some Elvish Folk Dances here. We should probably work on that."  
  
Frodo nodded. "Makes sense." He said quietly. He was still a little uneasy about using Phi as a dance instructor. But she was a pretty good dancer, says Pippin. If he had been told right, Phi had been a gypsy before they had taken her on.  
  
Phi stepped up to him and put her arms out to her sides, then bent one knee forward in a slight bow. "Now you do the same." She said once she was finished.  
  
Frodo did as he was told, and managed not to fall on his face. Phi nodded and then stepped up even closer to him; she could of kissed him if she wanted to. But she didn't exactly want to in the first place.  
  
The Hobbit gulped and looked down at the ground. Of course, he picked the slowest, closest dance to work on.  
  
* * *  
  
No sooner then the sun had begun to set did the dinner start. Vixilaesia hadn't gotten punished at all; her father was very happy to see her back. Phi and the others had been given some more formal clothes to wear, and Vixilaesia had her own wardrobe now that she was back home.  
  
The Dinner was to be held in the ballroom, and anyone that wished to eat would be allowed into the dining hall. Of course, Pippin and Merry immediately found their way into that room.  
  
Legolas leaned against the wall in his new, less casual tunic. He was very, very bored indeed. Vixilaesia hadn't even shown up for her own party yet. The Elven Prince let out a sigh and his eyes wondered around the room. It was beautifully decorated with fresh flowers and other plants everywhere. The ceiling was made out of glass, and the sky never looked any more beautiful than at sunset.  
  
He heard his name and turned around, seeing none other than Vixilaesia. She looked stunning in a long white dress with sleeves that's tails touched the ground. A golden tiara adorned her head, (similar to Galadriel's) with a long veil that hung from the back of her head down to her waist. Glass beads were put in random places in her hair, and she seemed to have a small glow to her.  
  
Legolas couldn't think of anything to say. Wow.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you too." Vixilaesia couldn't help but say. She had been hanging around Phi too much.  
  
Legolas blushed and looked down at the floor. "I am sorry." He said, chuckling. His eyes traveled back up to the beautiful girl standing before him. "You look…uh," he stammered.  
  
Vixilaesia gave a sly grin. "Has the prince come to a loss for words?" she teased.  
  
"I have never seen you look more beautiful, my lady. I cannot believe that I know this enchanting goddess standing before me. I think I have just fallen madly in love with you. Is that good?" Legolas teased right back, dripping with sarcasm. But he still had that same smile that Vixilaesia had grown to love.  
  
The small orchestra started playing a slower song, and the two Elves looked at each other expectantly.  
  
He took Vixilaesia's hand in his and bowed gracefully. "May I please have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked.  
  
Vixilaesia pretended to ponder. "Okay." She finally said, flashing a smile.  
  
Legolas returned her smile and led her onto the dance floor, where other couples had already begun to dance.  
  
  
  
++++++  
  
Yea, boring chapter right there.  
  
I just made that thing up about the ballroom and the dancing. I have no idea what the ballroom in Rivendell looks like, I don't even know if there IS one. And I have no idea what Elvish folk dances are like, either. 


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!!!

Announcement!!  
  
I've fixed the previous chapters, and if you wanna know what's going on, or you want things to make sense, sorry but you gotta read 'em all over again. I'm sorry but I was struck with a good idea to write with. Cha-CHING. Lol  
  
Have fun kiddies!!  
  
The new story will be called Untitled, until I figure out a name. Lol so yeah. Buh bye now!!!  
  
The almighty, sucky author:  
  
- Sra 


End file.
